1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a concept of providing a plurality of visual and rotatable containers capable of storing a plurality of spools having threads accommodated thereto. Each of the plurality of containers is preferably circular in shape and operably mounted adjacent to each other. Moreover, each of the plurality of containers is suitable for being moved forwardly to allow retrieval of empty spools or replacement thereof with threaded spools; and backwardly to permit storage therein of said threaded spools. Further, each of said circular container is made of clear and transparent plastic to allow visual determination of the condition of the plurality of threaded spools inside each of said circular container and to preferably preserve the unique and distinct colors of each of the threads stored therein.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There has been a substantial need for efficiently and aesthetically storing a plurality of threaded spools. The threaded spools are stored for the purpose of avoiding the frequent loss of threaded spools which can be significantly frustrating and time consuming when needed and rapidly locating threads of desired colors for specific uses in sewing. Accordingly, apparatuses were devised for providing threaded spool containers. As in U.S. Pat. No. 1,467,352 filed by W. W. Bolls on Mar. 14, 1922 and issued on Sept. 11, 1923 wherein a display container suitable for accommodating articles, including threaded spools therein, for easy inspection or removal of said articles upon easy rotation of said container is disclosed. Here, however, a mere plurality of compartmentalized sections integral to the apparatus would preclude efficient use when used in a position other than as shown for use as a cover protector. Other features have been embodied in various sewing kits having a plurality of variegated members incorporated therein for securing a plurality of threaded spools (as disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,940 filed by M. B. Peake on Mar. 18, 1946 and issued on Jan. 9, 1951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,249,980 filed by J. H. Reichart on Aug. 20, 1938 and issued on July 22, 1941; U.S. Pat. No. 2,646,908 filed on June 22, 1950 by E. K. Madan and issued on July 28, 1953; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,451 filed on Oct. 7, 1955 by L. D. Hokerk and issued on Feb. 2, 1960). Here, however, what is disclosed in each of the above-cited patents is a unitary sewing kit unsuitable for rotatable coupling at a generally vertical position in series into a plurality of adjustable storage members. Accordingly, the above-mentioned patents, singly or in combination, do not in any way relate to remotely suggest the structure, cooperation of parts, result or advantages of Applicant's invention. Another embodiment of a threaded spool storage apparatus has been illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 547,736 filed on May 23, 1895 by J. Notkin and issued on Oct. 8, 1895. In the Notkin thread and needle device, the container used as a safe is an upstanding cylindrical member having a plurality of smaller cylinders and a magnet incorporated therein for storing threaded spools and unused needles, respectively. Here, however, not only are the threaded spools stationary, the container is non-movable thereby significantly lacking in the ease in which the threaded spools may be retrieved and replaced. An improvement of storing a plurality of cylindrical containers for housing a plurality of threaded spools was devised in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,879 filed by N. A. Guarino on Apr. 19, 1967 and issued on July 1, 1969. Here, significant disadvantage exists whereby each cylindrical container must be removed from the cabinet shelf when necessary to retrieve and remove a specific threaded spool. Moreover, the likelihood of a container full of threaded spools being lost or misplaced is significantly increased absent any means provided therein to secure each of said container yet, at the same time, providing easy access to the threaded spools housed therein. Accordingly, there is a substantial need to avoid the above-mentioned problems existing with previously patented apparatuses by providing thereby the present invention.
In the present invention, a plurality of threaded spools are housed within transparent and rotatable mounting onto adjustable arms for easy and efficient retrieval of any of the desired threads housed therein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved threaded spool storage apparatus and method suitable for providing a plurality of transparent and rotatable containers for housing a plurality of threaded spools, and preferably suitable for precluding or at the least, decreasing the fading process or discoloration of the multi-colored threads of the spools accommodated therein.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved threaded spool storage apparatus and method suitable for removably mounting said transparent and rotatable containers onto the plurality of adjustable arms to allow easy access and retrieval of desired threaded spools housed therein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved threaded spool storage apparatus and method having a preferably rigid back portion means for bracing said plurality of cylindrical containers.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved threaded spool storage apparatus and method having a base member means suitable for accommodating a plurality of levers operably connected to the plurality of adjustable arms for moving the plurality of containers inwardly or outwardly for retrieving and replacing the plurality of threaded spools housed therein.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved threaded spool storage apparatus and method which can be easily and economically manufactured, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved threaded spool storage apparatus and method which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying relatively simple parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long lasting in use, and extremely convenient to use.